Troubled Tides
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Instead of blinding her, he kidnapped her. And now he intends to break her. Valtor will find however, that the Princess of Andros doesn't crack easily... AU of Season 3.


Another experiment of mine. I've been experimenting quite a lot recently, haven't I? Still not as odd as my Tecna/Duman series (one more one-shot to go for that!), but _still..._

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Is this how death is supposed to be?

My head was spinning.

I was dizzy, lost in a mess of disorganized thoughts.

What had happened to me?

I remember... the last thing I remember... facing Valtor in that collapsed structure in the middle of the Androsian seas he polluted with his dark magic.

_Valtor._

Had he killed me?

Was I in limbo?

All around me was completely dark and I couldn't hear a sound.

My body refused to get up from its position slumped over on the floor. It refused to work.

Suddenly light streamed in, shining so brightly it almost blinded me.

When the light dimmed to a level that I could barely see at, the man responsible for my current situation stood in front of me, a smirk on his evil face.

"Where am I? What happened to me? Did you kill me? Am I dead?" The questions rolled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Patience, Princess of Andros. You'll get your questions answered in time..." His long, velvet cape and pale hair flapped slightly in the non-existent breeze.

Magic, probably. Trying to make himself look more impressive perhaps?

It wasn't working.

"You'll answer my questions _**now...**_" I growled, trying to stand on my feet, but failing miserably, collapsing back onto the ground.

"Impatient, aren't we, Princess?" Valtor chuckled."Very well, I'll answer your questions, at least for now. You're in a prison that I created just for you, I beat you easily and kidnapped you when you confronted me during my little chat with Bloom, I did not kill you and no you're not dead." He smiled.

_Bastard._

"Why kidnap me? Why not just kill me then? What use could you possibly have for me?" I asked him.

"More questions, Princess Aisha? Really?" He chuckled.

"Let me go this instant Valtor, or I'll..." I growled, trying to stand up again and transform, but my powers weren't working.

I could tell that I still had them, my magic powers were still a part of me, but they weren't working. _They just weren't working..._

"You'll find that you're in no position to be making threats, _Princess Aisha._ You're my prisoner and you're completely helpless here so you will also find that I am the one who will be making the demands here..."

I now officially hate this bastard more than I've ever hated anyone in my life.

Well, maybe except for Darkar.

I'd say he and Valtor were tied at the top of my most-hated list.

"As for my demands... I'll let you know eventually. For now, why don't you enjoy your new... _accommodations?_" He laughed as he left, leaving me surrounded by darkness once again.

* * *

I still haven't gotten over my fear of darkness.

Ever since I was a little girl, I always hated the dark.

The rational part of me tells me that darkness is merely the absence of light and there should truly be nothing to fear, but I can't help it.

When it's so dark that that you can't see your hand as you wave it in front of your own face, I think you would kind of freak out too...

I don't even know how much time has passed since Valtor captured me. Was it hours, days? More than that?

Were the rest of the Winx Club still on Andros? Were they looking for me? Had they gone back to Alfea for help?

And to think all of this happened because we snuck off campus without permission, thinking that we could beat Valtor and save my planet all by ourselves. How stupid could we have possibly been?

It took the Company of Light and their allies _several years_ to bring down Valtor and the Ancestral Witches and that wasn't without several large casualties. Yet five, relatively untrained basic level fairies thought they could take down Valtor without any help?

I laughed.

Laughed at our stupidity as I held myself tightly, sitting in a corner of my dark prison.

I mustn't cry. I've been through worse. I'll be rescued. I can't let Valtor win. I mustn't be weak. Mustn't be weak...

Shivers ran down my spine. I really hate the dark. I want out. I really want out...

Valtor appeared gradually in the room, surrounded by flames.

"Hello, Princess." He said, glancing down at me. "What's the matter? You're not liking the accommodations? Are they not fit enough for royalty?" He gestured around.

I chose not to answer.

"Sulking already? So unbecoming of a Princess. Weren't you taught that in your Princess classes?" He asked me.

"Cut it out with the whole Princess thing. You have me captured in some dark hole in goodness knows where and you're still using my title to address me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Very well then, _Aisha._ I figured that you had enough time to think, so you'd be ready to help me..."

"Help you? Destroy my world and others? I don't think so!" I managed to stand firmly on my feet.

"You see, _Aisha,_ you do not have a choice. It's either you help me or I obliterate your world completely..." He waved his hand and displayed an illusion of my world.

The sea was even more polluted than before, mutant mermaids dominated the seas, the mermaids who weren't under his control were starting to look ill from the pollutants in the sea, my father and mother... King Teredor and Queen Niobe... alone in the throne room, him holding her as she cried, looking ready to cry himself. They obviously heard of Valtor capturing me... I've never seen them cry before...

I looked up at Valtor.

And completely lost it.

I lunged at him, aiming straight for his neck.

I wanted nothing more than to throttle him to death.

A sudden wave of magic slammed me backwards into the wall.

Painfully.

My head started throbbing and I could barely see straight.

The sounds of Valtor's laughter hurt my ears.

"That's not going to work here, Aisha. The magic in this... _room..._" I could barely see him gesturing around in my current disoriented state.

"...is designed to keep more resistant prisoners like yourself in line. I know that you won't given in so easily. Did you not think that ever since I escaped the Omega Dimension that I wouldn't do my research on potential enemies? At such a basic level in your fairy magic, you and your little Winx Club friends managed to defeat the Shadow Phoenix so I knew you were someone to at least be taken moderately seriously. You will not win so easily with me, however..." He laughed.

Magic prison cell or not, I still wanted to throttle him more than ever.

"I think you'll find that I won't give in so easily, _Valtor._" I spat.

"Oh, I know. I'll have fun breaking you and doing what I want with the Magical Dimension while I'm at it. No matter how long it takes." Valtor looked amused.

"It'll never happen, Valtor! You'll never win and I'll escape and help my friends send you into oblivion!" I snarled.

"Keep on dreaming, Princess. It will never happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some planets to go conquer and magic to go steal..." Valtor left me alone again, disappearing in a burst of flame.

I'm not going to let him win this.

I'm not going to let him win.

I_ can't_ let him win this.

Joining with him would betray my family, my kingdom, my friends and the entire magical dimension.

My friends...

Until I met the Winx, I never had any real friends with the exception of Anne... If I gave in, it would be like rejecting their friendship that I wasn't even sure I had at first.

What would it say to them? To everyone else? If I gave in, as a future queen of a planet to Valtor?

I had nothing to gain and everything to lose if I did.

He said that if I helped him, he would spare my world.

That's a lie and I know it.

He's already done so much damage to my world. How could he "spare" it if he's already done so much harm to it?

Plus the fact that he was of course an evil villain and evil villains were generally not know to be trustworthy...

My resolve hardened.

I would not give into him.

Valtor would not win.

At least not with my help...


End file.
